Protective garments have long been used by medical personel to keep them from transmitting germs to patients. With the advent of the AIDS virus and other contageious deseases it has become important to protect the medical personel from cross contamination or cross infections. The protective garment of this invention is very effective in controlling this cross contamination. A victim of severe burns also creates the oppertunity for cross infection. In a severe case of burning of the human body, a significant portion of the body has the skin destroyed. In such cases the protection function of the skin has been lost so that the fluids in the tissue become innoculated with bacteria, fungi or other sources of infection. This material therefore becomes a dangerous source of innoculum for persons attending the burn victim. This invention provides means for prevention the transfer of this innoculum from the burn victim to the attendant.